


Did it Hurt?

by JustPastTheSecondStar



Series: Welcome to The Crossbow [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art Professor Jesus, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bar Owner Daryl, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPastTheSecondStar/pseuds/JustPastTheSecondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus is an idiot, Daryl loves him anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did it Hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one part of a much larger universe my friend and I have created. I'll be posting random bits and pieces of it as we come up with them

Paul Rovia loved his job, he really did, wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. But he was quickly finding he loved the summertime with its reduced course load and class times even more. Mainly because it left him more time for things like hanging out in the bar before and after hours with his boyfriend…. like he was doing now.  
  
Jesus had taken up a seat at the bar, having already wiped down the tables and put up the chairs; having sent Glenn and Maggie home early because “I’m here anyway, go be cute and disgusting, and all that good shit”.  
He hummed quietly, hands folded under his chin as he watched Daryl methodically cleaning and putting away glassware and checking his liquor stock.  
  
“A’ right, what’re ya thinkin’ ‘bout?” Daryl finally grumbled lowly, glancing over his shoulder at the other man as he continued wiping water out of various types of glasses and placing them back on the shelves.  
  
“Hmm…. nothing really.” Jesus shrugged dismissively. He stopped for a moment before adding with a smirk, “Just wondering if it hurt.”  
  
Daryl knew that tone, and he had to resist the urge to groan. For whatever god forsaken reason the redneck could not understand, his partner took absolute glee in throwing out the most horrible cheesy pick-up lines whenever he could, “So help me if yer gonna say 'when you fell from heaven’, ‘cause we both know that ain't where I came from.”  
  
Jesus smile widely and shook his head as the other man turned to look at him, arms crossed in annoyance, “No, I was actually going to say: Did it hurt when you fell, for me?”  
  
Daryl actually did groan at that, rolling his eyes and muttering something along the lines of 'you’re an idiot’; but he did lean across the bar to kiss him, so Jesus was still counting it a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr: http://fanmadereality.tumblr.com/post/138433153047/imagine-your-otp


End file.
